


Music

by thaliastxrk



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Female!Peter Parker, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning.Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459267
Kudos: 62





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> this was unfinished in my little fic folder. i’ve got no idea where it came from or where it was going

Tony stirred, shifting onto his side under the warmth and weight of the blanket above him, finding Poppy encased in Steve’s arms, mouth parted and chest rising evenly. Steve’s eyes cracked open and found Tony’s over the top of her head, giving a sleepy smile as he hugged his arms tighter around her middle, to which she gave a content, sleepy sign, snuggling back against his chest. Tony stroked a hand down her arm, her skin soft and warm, counting the freckles and smiling as she hummed as she woke up, eyes fluttering open; gorgeous. Her smile was brighter than the morning sun, offering it to Tony before tilting her head back and blessing Steve with the same light.

Poppy shifted under the weight of Steve’s arms, spreading her body out a little, now laid on her back. Chocolate and caramel hair spread on her pillow, the sun hitting the right side of her face from in between the curtains, illuminating her whiskey-brown eyes that were framed with thick, full lashes, and wetting her rose-tinted lips with her tongue; she was most beautiful in the morning. Tony carded her fingers through her hair, wrapping a curl around his finger and he watched Steve press a soft kiss to her shoulder. Tony looked down to see him alternating between stroking his stroking across her hip bone and gripping it softly; getting impatient.

Steve’s chest began to rise and fall quicker, nostrils flaring as he took in a long and deep breath, leaning his head down on top of Poppy’s. Tony’s fingers trailed back up her arm, letting them glide over her shoulder. Tony then brought himself up onto his knees, moving her leg to kneel between them, he glanced over a Steve, taking in the smile on his face before laying himself down between Poppy’s legs. He ran his hand up her thigh, feeling goosebumps rise and feeling how the muscle of her leg tightened and loosened in anticipation. The mornings were always the best, soft, gentle and quiet, the only sounds in the room being skin on skin and their breast; her’s the loudest, music of the day.

Tony leaned his head down to press soft kisses over her stomach, moving his way down slowly and eventually running his tongue along her pelvic bone, his ears filling with her quickening breaths and soft gasps; such heavenly music. Steve’s fingers were now in his hair, guiding him lower as he freed his arm from underneath Poppy, shifting on to his side to press more kisses to her shoulder and up to her neck. Poppy let out a string of quiet moans, and pleasure-filled gasps, and Tony let his tongue travel down further under Steve’s guidance and run between her lips, the tip gliding gently over her clit and dipping into her hole before running it back up.

Steve tugged on his hair, pulling his head up and away from Poppy, earning a displeased whine from her, whispering that it’ll just take a moment to shush her. He then sat himself up, guiding Poppy up with him. While Steve got himself comfortably sat behind her slim frame, Tony raised himself up, capturing her lips, engaging her in a filthy kiss which she returned with enthusiasm. Tony ran his tongue over her bottom lip, prompting her to part her lips, she tasted how Tony would imagine pure innocence would taste like; sweet, hints of honey and vanilla. Their kiss was interrupted by Steve pulling her down to lay against his chest, hands running over her stomach and down to her knees.

Steve hooked her legs over his, bending them up, spreading her legs and keeping her open. He groaned as she went about grinding down against him, his cock snug between her ass and his stomach. She was coaxed to stop, a simple “settling down” making her stiffen up and wait for whatever was given to her; always well behaved. Tony watched as Steve began to stroke his hands up her thighs, one hand traveling up to cup at her breast, fingers playing gently with her nipple. Poppy let her head fall back against his chest, her eyes closing as she let out a long breathy moan. Steve then used his other hand to trail his finger between her lips, the pad of his forefinger apply a gentle pressure to her clit, stroking her softly; teasing both Poppy and Tony. Steve then dipped his middle finger into her shallowly, before playing her more, her moans gradually getting louder, and she was pushing back against Steve’s cock.

“What are you waiting for?” Steve asked, lips lifting up into a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr! @thaliastxrk  
feedback helps me a bunch


End file.
